X-Treme Torture
Chris and new co-host Veronica have the contestants paired off for the next immunity contest, a series of Extreme Sports Challenges. Two girls begin a dispute when they find a sign of affection that someone left for their love. Somebody sees an unexpected accident and gets an eyeful. Because of it, this camper is voted off the island, but still gets some sugar. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris once more opened up with to kick off the episode, "The Eleven remaining campers were put through master chief Harchet's brutal boot camp! Duncan was the first to sent to the brig by Major Harshness for Disorderly Conduct", then he sarcastically said , "Shocker", "But what really was shocking was when that mysterious figure, turned out to be Veronica from the other show on Boney Island! Yeah, and an actual celebrity too. Somebody say, Ratings boost, haha. Veronica started a pretty good scheme, performing a B & E to steal some PB & J, and then got it back to camp. Geoff and Bridgette finally started hooked up, and Cody won his stripes for the Gophers, and the Bass smelled something fishy when Bridgette was suddenly voted off. Confession cams revealed that it was Harold who tampered with the votes to get back at Geoff for torturing him, which seems a bit unfair. I mean...he did just start goin' out with her, but oh well, Drama!", Chris then laughed and the camera revealed him to be lounging on a beach chair on the dock, "This week, the Campers are gonna be pushed to the Extreme! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out, on-", suddenly Veronica came right up to the camera, completely interrupting and annoying Chris. "on Total, Drama, Island!", Veronica happily announced, much to Chris' annoyance. Following the interrupted Recap came the intro, followed by the episode finally starting. The Episode began by showing the Bear of the Island coming to the camp, and opening up a bin or crate that had the marshmallows in it. He took several bags into his hands, and planned on making off with it. Meanwhile, the campers were all still asleep at the time. Of course, until Chris (and Veronica) flew over their cabins in a plane. LeShawna was upset at this, and a bit angrily tried to stay asleep by clenching her pillow. Each of the remaining Eleven campers, still tired, walked out of their cabins and the Bear made his run for it. "Incoming!", Chris yelled out, diving the plane towards where the campers were. "Hit the Deck!", Geoff yelled out, and he and the other campers then ran from the plane's landing area, screaming in fright. As they got out of the way, Chris (and Veronica) landed wherre they once stood. "Yes!", Chris said as he landed, "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!", it was then that he and Veronica saw they were going to hit the confessional stall, but they still went through it anyway so that didn't matter. The Bear was in the confessional, and hid the marshmallow behind his back, a bit stunned, and two marshmallows feel from his back to the ground. It was then that the plane stopped, and Chris and Veronica both looked out the window at the contestants. "Alright Campers, for Today's challenge we're going on a-", suddenly Veronica leaned in and blocked Chris' mouth with her hand. "Actually, I'M the one making up today's challenge! The Producers say so!", Veronica announced, which didn't change the mood of any of the campers, and then she took out a Megaphone, "Time for the X-TREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!", the echo of her voice through the speaker phone did have an effect that hurt the Campers' ears a bit. "Okay y'all, it is way too early for this crap!", LeShawna groaned, not wanting to deal with a challenge this early in the morning. Veronica (hand now free from Chris' mouth), alongside a clearly annoyed Chris, then went on to further explain the challenge, "This week you all will particpate in three challenges, first up,", the took out the Megaphone once more, "EXTREME SOFA-BEAD SKY-DIVING!", some of the campers showed some worry when this was announced, except for Eva, "Contestants will plummit-uh Sky-dive- down from the skys above the camp in an attempt to reach a sofa-bed many miles or feet or whatever below. Chef then, from an open door on the plane, jumped from it onto an open sofa-bed, crushing it with it's weight. This concerned more of the contestants, of course (except Eva), "Specifically, you'll be sky-diving from Five-Thousand feet! And using mediocre Parachutes that haven't seen use since like, 1973!", she then tossed rather worn-down parachutes in-front of the campers, and pulled out a paper from her Jacket pocket, "The lucky campers to go on this one are, Trent and Eva." "I can do this.", Eva replied, showing no fear what-so-ever unlike the rest of the campers. "Uh, okay", Trent nervously replied, "You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro. Best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell! Let's do this!" "Oh, the first challenge is not going on yet!", Veronica announced, "The Second Challenge, is", she once more used her megapohe for the challenge name, "EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING!", she continued the rest of this challenge's explanation speaking normally (and out of the plane), "Contestants will rodeo ride the great canadian bucking moose for Eight Seconds, or get hoofed into a giant pile of Socks from the lost and found." "That ain't nothin but laundry day back home!", LeShawna said, referring to the massive pile of dirty socks. "Then it's your lucky day, NaT- I mean LeShawna! You're riding for the Gophers, and Harold is riding for Bass!" "Boo-yah!", Harold said in response to his part in the challenge. Owen was however, going near to the wooden fence that held the moose, "He doesn't look to bucky to me!", Owen said with a smile, "Hi, Beautiful!", the moose hit him in the face with one of it's hooves in response to the compliment. Veronica continued speaking with use of the megaphone, "And, the final challenge, EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKI-ING!", the explanation also used the Megaphone, "Contestants will Water-ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line! While a member from the opposing team drives the Seadoo!" "Okay, how can we water ski without Water?", Heather asked in a angry tone. "Well, since I wanted to make sure this challenge was extremely hard, we put wet mud down, so that's what the water will be instead. I mean, it's VERY Hard!", suddenly after Veronica said those words, Chef came, water-skiing on the ground, and hit a hill, falling into a tree to painful landing. Veronica and Chris both laughed at Chef's misfortune. "See? Okay, so Owen is the ski-er for killer Bass, and Cody", she then chuckled a bit, "Skis for the Gophers." "Sweet!", Owen replied, Cody just looked slightly angry at Veronica, not replying to her at all really. "Aww, I wanted to do it!", Lindsay moped, dissappointed she was not going for the Gophers. "Now, for the Swag!", Veronica continued, "Whoever wins the most challenges gets bragging rights as usual, doesn't have to vote one of their own off, and wins a tripped out multi-massage, mobile Shower!", the camera then showed Chef playing on a harp and showed the shower. Most the campers happily responded to the shower. "Can it be?", Heather replied, happy at the thought of having a shower at last. "Yes, it be!", Veronica replied. Owen was the only one not really happy with the idea of the Shower, and as he ate a bag of Marshmallows he made this clear. "A Shower? What's the point of that? How about something good?!", in a shocking scene, Sadie was the one to reply to his response to the shower. "Listen you giant Fart Machine, It's bad enough I have lost both BFFFLs on this show, and I'm NOT about to lose this shower, so if you are going to lose this for us you are going to be Sorry you ever were on this show, GOT IT?", Sadie's eyes were right in Owen's face, and actually had fire in them as if they were Eva's eyes. Everyone, even Veronica and Chris, were stunned by this. Owen gulped. " Yes Ma'am!", Sadie then turned her attention back to Veronica. Veronica and Chris however had gotten back in the plane, and started it up. At long last, Chris is the next one to speak, though he is clearly still annoyed with Veronica stealing his part. "Okay, chow for brekkie, then come back in twenty minutes for", he then took the Megaphone from Veronica, "Veronica's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!", follow that, Chris and Veronica took back off into the air in their plane. The smoke from it's exhaust made most of them caugh. The Cameras then went to the Mess Hall, three campers (LeShawna, Lindsay, and Eva) were walking out of it while the others were likely just finishing their breakfast. Owen was helping Chef clean the tables (by eating what was left of the food) but one plate had a love note on it, which when he chewed, he burped out onto the stacked plates. "Sweet Grub, Bro!", he said to compliment Chef's cooking before walking off. Chef ignored this and instead took the note into his hand, and read it. "For the Girl with smoldering eyes.", he then shrugged and tossed the note back on the table. Once he did so, Heather and Sadie (who were listening in) both came up. Heather of course swiped it from the table, but as she read it Sadie made sure to get in on it too. "It's a love letter.", Heather replied, "And it's in Haiku." "It is? Can I see, Can I see?!", Sadie begged, jumping up and down. "I'm reading it first. Wait your turn, lard ass.", Heather replied in a snobby fashion, which greatly offended Sadie at the last part, "Okay, whoever wrote seriously needs to like, get a life!", she then tossed it back onto the table, and Sadie read it right then, "but, if this love becomes mutual, it means theres another alliance on this island!" "You mean like yours and me and Bridgette's?", Sadie responded, not even realizing that she had just given away the existence of her (now disbanded) alliance with Bridgette. Heather was pretty surprised when Sadie said that, and with her smirk on her face she knew how to play this to end in her favor. "You were in an Alliance?", Heather asked, keeping up a face of false interest. "Yeah! Until Bridgette got voted off, it was to get rid of Eva!", Sadie revealed, showing anger when she spoke of Bridgette being eliminated in the previous episode. "Well, I'll tell you this.", Heather began, "if you can find out who wrote this note, I will totally make sure that Eva gets off the Island without ever finding out of your Alliance to betray her.", Sadie was too happy to hear those words to even think that Heather was lying to her. "Really?", once Heather nodded, Sadie went, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh! Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! I'll get RIGHT to finding out who wrote this note! Eeeeh!", she then ran off out of the Mess Hall with the note in her hands. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Okay, so Sadie was able to Allign with Bridgette. At least for me I only have one of them to get off, and I have to admit, I never would have thought Sadie capable of forming an Alliance, but it's still an Alliance. Sure it's like, gone already, but Sadie has to go before she is able to form another one! As for Eva, well, I'll just deal with her later." CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "Yay! Eva is going to leave! Besides, I just KNOW she was behind Bridgette's elimination just like she was behind Katie's! I mean, it's so obvious! She put her Mp3 player in Katie's pocket and then faked her anger to convince everyone that Katie was a theif, and then when she saw I was friends with Bridgette she got the team to vote her off too! I just know it!" END After Sadie and Heather's confessionals, the time came for the first of the three challenges to begin. Chris and Veronica (sitting in the plane) were ready to start as all the remaining campers (team seperated) were ready to begin. "Now, Remember", Chris began, "Ground teams can wheelie the Sofa-Beds where-ever they want inorder to help their comrade with the landing.", the cameras then revealed that Heather drawn a chalk outline on the ground, and then she waved at Trent from the ground with a smirk on her face. "Sayonara, Trent!", she then stood up to continue her mocking, "I hope your attempts to impress The Deliquent are worth the chalk outline!", Duncan and Trent both looked at it, pretty stunned with what Heather did. "Yo, Bitch, did you ever stop and think that maybe, oh I don't know..you're kind of a Bitch?", Duncan replied, at which most of the other campers agreed with, exceptions being Cody and Heather of course. "I don't think you're a Bitch, Heather!", Cody exclaimed, but Heather put her hand over his mouth to scilence him. "Or maybe Trent's doing this to express himself, like in a Haiku!", Sadie also exclaimed. This gained her blank stares from all of the campers, and even Chris and Veronica. "....or...not." CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "What? I don't do being subtle!" ENDS Following the confessionals, the scene went to Trent and Eva in the plane, both prepared to Sky-dive for their respective teams. Chris and Veronica were in the drivers seat, and as the plane went over many islands, Chris went to Trent and Eva holding papers in his hands. "If you could just fill these out", Chris said while showing them both the papers he held. "Didn't we sign insurance forms back when this started?", Trent loudly pointed out to Chris. " Yeah, but me and Veronica came up with this WICKED Cannibal challenge idea, and we just want some Organ Donations signed, it would go a long way to budgeting free props!", Chris shouted back at Trent and Eva who both just looked blankly at him, "Here comes the drop!", Chris then went back to the Cockpit, and the plane then reached it's drop point. "I don't see the Drop Zone!", Trent exclaimed as he looked down at the ground below, but he could see the entire Island from such a large distance in the air. Back on the ground, the other Gophers (Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Duncan, and LeShawna) were all pushing the Sofa-Bed, and were doing so with ease. "Okay, how do we know where he'll land?", Lindsay asked, confused about how this would work out for the team. "Lindsay, just shut up and push.", Heather replied, annoyed. "Uh, Guys I think this would be about it.", Cody said, thinking they had just reached the Drop Zone's landing point. The team then stopped pushing, and left the Sofa-bed alone on the ground. Back on the plane, Trent became quite worried for his safety. "I don't think I can do it, dude!", he exclaimed, looking down at the Island below. "Just do it!", Eva angrily exclaimed before patting Trent on the back hard enough that he fell from the plane at a high velocity (and screaming) down to the ground below. Trent, due to gravity, picked up speed as he fell, and managed to hit the beach instead of the Sofa-Bed. The team gasped when he landed, and then went over to his crash-site. "Trent?", Duncan asked, trying to see if Trent was okay. Trent merely groaned, muffled due to being in the sand. With Trent having had Jumped, it was now Eva's turn. "Now, my turn to jump, and WIN!", Eva declared as she jumped from the plane, as she fell, the pulled out the parachute succesfully, but was stunned when she saw she wasn't slowing down. This was because instead of a parcachute came silverware (Forks, Spoons, other Kitchen items). The Camera then went to show Chris and Veronica smiling with toothy sadistic grins, before going back to Eva. "What the?!", were Eva's last words before she went to screaming in anger at how she was now falling. On the ground,the Bass members that remained (Geoff, Harold, and Sadie) were having a very hard time pushing their bed, compared to the Gophers' more easier time. "Why won't this thing push?", Geoff asked, then he and his team looked up to see Owen sleeping on the bed, much to their fustration. They then went to try to push him off, but to no avail. "It's no use, we're not gonna get him off.", Harold said, to which Sadie smiled at, imagining Eva landing on Owen rather than the matress of a Sofa-Bed. That is about the time when Eva's angry scream was heard, "There she falls!", Harold called out, pointing to Eva's falling body. Sadie actually used a cellphone to take a video of the fall, which was actually came to it's hault right on Owen's body. Eva bounced into the air, and Owen actually fell from the bed (still sleeping), while Eva managed to fall on the bed again. Sadie pouted in response to seeing this. "I made it! See, told you!", Eva yelled out, happy at her victory, before the Sofa-Bed closed up and took her into the bed. In response, her team walked away whistling like nothing had happened. Following this, Chris and Veronica's plane flew back over the island, with Chris announcing the results of the first challenge, "Bass Win, Gophers lose. Score is 1 to 0!", Right then, Trent was wheeled by Nurse Hatchet, showing he was in a full body cast and on a stretcher, his teamed looked down at him once he was there. "Way to go, Trent.", Heather said in a rather cruel tone of voice. "Hey, Trent, you okay?", Duncan asked, showing more concern than the others. "Duncan....is my hair okay/", Trent asked, which puzzled Duncan, but no answer was given to either question. as Trent was wheeled away, the other Gopher members walked off with him, and it was now time for the second challenge. Once there, it was once more Chris who announced the challenge via Megaphone, "Okay cowpokes, let's start, the Rodeo Moose Challenge!" "Rodeo riding should be easy", Harold said following Chris' announcement, "All I have to do is keep balance, attention, and stay focused! Just like the Jedi!" "So, does anyone on this team no anything about Haiku?", Sadie asked, not speaking to Harold at all but to the others on her team. "What's that?", Geoff and Owen both asked. Of course, Sadie was dissapointed to hear those words come out their mouths, and she herself couldn't even explain Haiku either. "Oh, just a type of poem", Sadie replied, the only thing she herself knew about Haikus. "Ohh", both boys replied. Sadie then became angry, desperate to find out who wrote the Haiku in-order to get Heather to help get Eva off. Just as they talked, Harold stepped onto the Moose. "May the Force be with you, fair moose.", Harold said to the Moose, doing a Jedi bow. The moose became angry at this, and as Chef (shaking with fear), let him out, the moose instantly started with a dart out of it's fence, and very shortly after getting behind Chris, it bucked Harold right into the Dirty Socks, with him screaming like a woman as he did so. "And Harolds....out?", Chris asked. "Yes, Yes he is.", Veronica replied, "So, looks like the Bass are in quite the smelly situation, like, totally rank! Alright, so LeShawna, it's now your turn!", once Veronica said those words, LeShawna cracked her fingers to show she was ready for her tangle with the Moose. The Episode then showed a bird happily tweeting on a branch, next to Conker, when conker decided to slap the bird off the tree out of annoyance. The Camera then panned down, to show LeShawna now on the Moose's back, with Chef ready to open the gate once more. "I hope you got a Moose Burger recipe handy!", LeShawna said as she was now ready for her battle with the moose, then she patted the head of the moose, "Heheh, easy boy. You don't wanna make me mad now.", once she did that, the Moose's eyes went red, and smoke came out of it's nose followed by fire. Chef became very concerned by this, "Sweet Mother of-", before the Chef could finish, the angry moose broke out of it's Pen (running over Chef) and in a rage rushed through-out the island. Despite the Moose running so fast, LeShawna was actually able to hold on, but as she did so Sadie continued to talk about the Haiku, now going to over to Cody (LeShawna was shown to be doing her challenge in the distance behind them). "So, Cody, do you anything about Haikus?", Sadie asked, hoping Cody would know. "Of course I do!", Cody happily exclaimed, "Heather's Asian, so she could be Japanese, she hasn't told me which yet, so I learned ALOT about Japanese culture! heheh, it's actually pretty cool!" "WONDERFUL!", Sadie exclaimed, "Have you written any lately?" "Nah", Cody revealed much to Sadie's dissappointment, I did write some earlier to Heather though, but now I've decided to take a more natural approach to getting with her. It'll work eventually, just you see!" "Ohhh....well...okay then.", Sadie then walked off from Cody, highly dissappointed and fustrated with being unable to find the writer of the Haiku. Of course, behind them, LeShawna's many taunts to the Moose could be heard from behind them, along with pleas to be taken off of the thing as well. The Moose even ripped straight through bushes, too. The Episode then went to show the Bear, behind some bushes, with a bip placed on his neck and his stolen marshmallows all ready for the eating as well. He smiled and licked his lips, ready to dine, but within seconds the moose (and LeShawna) came in and trampled over all of his marshmallows, much to his own dissappointment. The camera then came to Chris, who was driving a fourwheeler (with Veronica in the back seating area with him) driving up to announce the winners of the challenge, "So, we have a winner!", Chris announced on the Megaphone, "and a Tie! Whoever wins the EXTREME SEADOO WATER-SKI CHALLENGE wins invincibility!", upon this announcement, the two ski-ers became ready (both in swimsuits), though Cody was not in his usual one. "So Heather, I'm ready to win, for you.", Cody replied, which Heather (his team too), looked at him. Heather was stunned, as he was actually in a bright Red Speedo rather than trunks. "Ya like the more skin, babe, it was made in Japan.", he then winked at her. Heather herself didn't even want to reply to it, she just looked back speechless. "We are going to lose", Heather said to herself, "Unless", she then held up keys and declared loudly, "I get to drive the wave jumper!" "Just win the dang shower so I can my hair did.", LeShawna replied as she was on the ground and checking up on her feet after her moose ride. CONFESSIONAL Owen - "This is it! We're tied for the win, and I have to win that Shower for us or Eva and Sadie will kill me! Personally, I don't see why they want a shower so badly!" ENDS When the episode came back, it returned to Sadie pondering about who was the writer of the Haiku, though she did so silently rather than mention it to herself. She pondered and pondered as she walked around, and looked at the other guys. When she looked at Owen (Farting then burping), she shook her head, then Duncan (carving a skull into a tree with his knife), she shook her head again, and then Harold (picking his noise) she once more shook her head, and then put her hands on her hips in fustration. The episode then went to Heather and Owen, with Heather on her seadoo, and ready to win the challenge for the Gophers. "You are so out of your league, fat ass", Heather said in a smirking way of insulting Owen, who didn't really seem phased by it at all. Chris (and Veronica) then rode up to explain the rules of the finale challenge. "Heres the road rules", Chris began, "Oh wait, there are no rules! Which means, this is gonna be awesome!", him and Veronica then both smiled and laughed at the thought of how epic this would be. CONFESSIONAL Veronica - "Hm, I have to admit, I didn't think doing this would be so fun, but the fact that I get to be Co-Host rather than one of the campers, and I get to see Cody get Humilated on National Television, I am definitely going to enjoy my stay here, oh yes!" ENDS The episode then went to Chris and Veronica once more, with the final challenge about to finally begin. "Ready, set... ride it like it's sweeps week...! Go!", Chris announced, and Heather (evilly smiling), started up the Seadoo and went at full spped. Surprisingly, Owen fell down onto his stomach with the mud, which did cause massive amounts of it to be sent like waves from where he was riding from. As Owen was dragged behind the Seadoo, Heather looked back at him, and then smirked when she looked to the front. However, at the first ramp, Owen managed to grab the first flag that he had to get, before once more being dragged in the mud, "Flag 1, for Bass!", Chris announced via the loudspeaker. The Bass (except Sadie) cheered upon this announcement. Heather was very shocked at this, and not happy at all. "No!", she shouted angrily, as Owen happily held up the first flag of the challenge. Heather then, now more deterimined than before, sped up the Seadoo and drove with an even more sadistic intent. Despite her attempts, Owen was able to capture every flag that he was supposed to, much to the happiness of his team. "Five Flags heading home!", Chris announced via the loudspeaker, "That's Impposible!", Heather angrily shouted, looking back to Owen. "Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified!", Chris announced, revealed to now (with Veronica) be riding along the mud area, "But when she does, Owen will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!", Heather in response to this gasped, seeing now that she was nearing the finish line with every passing second. She angrily glared at the smiling Owen behind her, and came up with her last resort plan right then. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I knew I couldn't let that fat Buffalo win. So I decided to cut him loose" ENDS When the confessional ended, it went back to Heather riding on the Seadoo, smirking as she looked back to Owen behind her. She turned around completely, and took out her own Knife, "Game Over, Fattie!" "Huh?", Owen gasped, just now seeing Heather holding up the knife. As Heather then went to cut the ropes of the ski over, her shirt was caught by a tree branch and ripped off, revealing her breasts (of course to the viewers at home it would be censored), much to both her and Owen's shock. "AAAAAHH!", Heather screamed once she saw that her boobs were showing, and Owen screamed in a similar manner, right before he slammed right into a rock, followed by Heather flying into the air after the Seadoo hit a rock. Heather landed right on the bear, making both him and his marshmallows fall to the ground. The bear growled in fustration at this happening. Chris then road over to the wreckage, with Veronica, and both were smirking. "I don't know what Heather did to make Owen lose his concentration, but it's a total wipe out for the bass team!", Chris announced. Owen, meanwhile, was still in the mud by his rock, with googly eyes and a smile. "Boobies", he laughed, smiling at finally seeing that part of a woman. The Bass were all dissapointed, except Sadie. Eva gave a headshake, Geoff gave a thumbs down, and Harold facepalmed. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "I was unable to find out who wrote the Haiku, I mean, REALLY! NOBODY WANTS TO OWN UP TO WRITING A STINKIN' POEM? REALLY? UGH!" ENDS After the confessional, it was finally shown that Cody (actually on Skis), was ready for his part in the challenge with Geoff riding the Seadoo this time around. Cody was smiling, and sure that he was going to win this for his team. "Ready, Set, ride it like it's sweeps-week, Go!", Chris repeated, and both Cody and Geoff were off. At first ramp, Cody picked up the first flag, and even did a twirl, and then hit the mud properly, "Flag 1 for Gophers!", Chris announced much to the Gopher's own cheering, at the next turn, Geoff tried stomping his foot cause bumps, but Cody managed to capture flags two through four regardless, "Flags 2, 3, 4", Chris announced, and Cody was very happy (along with his team) while Geoff was becoming annoyed (as was Veronica too actually), "Cody has pretty much all the flags, and is racing right to the finish line! Geoff must cross it, or risk disqualification!" "What?!", Geoff replied, quite angry at the fact his team was losing once more. Geoff then screamed as he released his hands from the seadoo, only to have it hit a rock and launch him into a tree as Cody managed to cross the finish line happily. "The Gophers win the challenge!", Chris announced happily, and all of the Gophers managed to cheer. The gophers looked at their shower, and then cheered at their victory. "Yay! We won the shower!", Lindsay happily exclaimed, even hugging Cody, "Thanks, Gordy!" "Ah, it's no biggie. It was a peace of cake!", Cody said happily in response, smiling at his victory. "I could've used that shower", Harold said, stinking heavily and drooping his head down. CONFESSIONAL Harold - "Well, I landed on a big pile of socks, at least I didn't waste the victory away like Owen did." ENDS Following the confessional, the episode returned to show Chris, finishing up the aftermath of the challenge. "The Bass team went belly up, and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much needed showers!", the camera then showed the Gophers (save Trent) stepping out of the shower, with Cody blindfolded (likely the Girls' request for him). Meanwhile, Sadie was sitting down by a bench, still fustrated with the mystery of the note. "Okay, seriously, WHO COULD IT BE?", she screamed out angrily, but nobody at all answered or payed attention to her, except LeShawna and Lindsay who then walked over. "Who could what be?", LeShawna asked, now curious. Sadie handed LeShawna the Haiku, and LeShawna read it. Chris then popped up, as Lindsay walked away, "Another note from your secret Admirer, LeShawna?", Chris then left the scene. "You're the Crush girl?", Sadie replied, shocked. "You know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?", LeShawna replied, showing off her large behind, she then walked off, leaving Sadie confused as to who wrote the note in the first place as that was not answered. The episode then went straight to the campfire pit with the bass once more gathered to see who would leave next. "As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you can never, ever return to camp!", he then took two marshmallows from his plate, " Eva and Sadie, you girls are safe", he then tossed the two girls their marshmallows," Geoff, you're safe too!", and then he tossed Geoff his, leaving Harold (far off in a tree) and Owen as the bottom two."Harold and Owen. Owen, you have been a quite happy person here on the island, and Harold, today you got stinked up! But in the end, this is what it comes down to, the person safe is.....................................................Harold.", Chris then tossed Harold the final marshmallow. "Aww...see ya later guys!", Owen said, and then walked down the Dock of Shame. "Smell ya later, big guy!", Geoff said, frowning and waving goodbye along with Sadie. As both Bass and Gophers (except Heather) came to see him leave, Owen gave a farewell speech right before the boat of losers, "Well guys, it was really fun while it lasted! I hope you all have good fun without me! I mean, I got to see boobies before I left!", Owen said with a smile. Everyone gasped. "You saw boobies?", Lindsay asked, surprised herself. "Wait!", Cody exclaimed as Owen was now leaving on the Boat of Losers, "Heather was riding with.....WHO'S BOOBS DID YOU SEE?", Cody yelled out in question. Just then, Heather stepped out of the shower, which Cody looked at, and then looked back at the Boat of Losers in slight jealousy, and then groaned as the Episode faded out to the credits. Trivia *This is the first episode in which Veronica is the host. *This is Owen's first elimination. **It is also as many episodes as he has ever lasted so far. *This is technically the last pre-merge episode, as in the next episode the teams are changed to be boy vs girl before then going into the true merge. *With this episode, both of the canon finalists of Total Drama Island are eliminated.